All Grown Up
by mamabot
Summary: The Burns children are now adults and married. Blades is no young thing himself anymore. Boulder is well aware of this, but has not wanted to make his friend uncomfortable by letting him know how deeply he feels for him. Until Blades comes to him one night.


_Rescue Bots: Growing Up_

Graham was the first to move out of the firehouse. He didn't move far and he didn't set up in his new home alone. The house he and Boulder built behind the firehouse, is now the home of Graham and Amy Burns.  
Not long after, Charlie takes over Cody's role at the command center so that Officer Cody Burns can take over patrols with Chase. It's not hard for Charlie to step aside, because his body is just not up to the physical activity required of a patrol officer anymore. Certainly doesn't slow him down though from guiding and training Cody to be the next Chief and getting ready to be a grandfather.

Which leads us to Kade. Wild and reckless, brazen and bold, charming and charismatic… He's the first of the Burns to become a parent. A rather quick wedding considering the new arrival to the Burns family, but Haley is enjoying motherhood life at the fire house. Blades is delighted with their daughter, and Heatwave is thrilled to see Kade worried to death about someone other than himself for a change. Of course Haley now knows the truth about the bots and she loves them all dearly.

Lastly is the Burns Daughter. Of all the bots, Blades takes Danni change the hardest. At first he's thrilled to see Danni so happy and getting excited about going out with Taylor. It makes him smirk to see her getting all dolled up and nervous. But then she spends more and more time with Taylor it leaves less and less free time with Blades.  
Boulder sees it, and does his best to spend extra time with Blades in games and walks in the park. It started out by Boulder just wanting to keep Blades from driving Heatwave and Chase nuts, but soon he found it less of a project and more of pleasure. His spark beings getting excited when Danni gets ready for her dates, because it means he will be getting his own. Only Blades has no idea that they are dating.

Then comes the day of Danni and Taylor's wedding. It's a great party for all and Danni is a beautiful bride. Charlie of course is choked up, and even Kade has a sweet kiss for his sister's cheek. Blades' spark swells to hear her take her vows of happily ever after and the tears on Taylor's cheeks just proves how much he loves her. Blade knows that Danni is sharing her life with someone who loves her dearly and he's truly happy for her.  
Still its hard to watch them head off for a month long honeymoon. For a month, Blades won't hear from her except a text or a post card… if she remembers. It's going to be very lonely with everyone else having their partners except for himself.

The other bots let Blades be as he sits alone on his hangar platform looking out where Danni might be. It pains Boulder, but he knows Blades needs this time alone while the others clean up from the reception.

Later in the night though, Boulder hears the soft knock to his berth room. "Come in."  
Blades doesn't say anything. He just comes in and stares at Boulder twitching his fingers together.  
After this much time, Boulder doesn't need to say anything either. From his reclined position on his berth, he gives a soft 'come here' motion with his hand.  
Blades doesn't hesitate to rush towards the berth and crawl into the large warm arms. He buries his face into Boulder's un-kibbled chest and just sobs. Boulder wraps his arms around the mech he loves and presses kisses to his helm top.

"Hey, Blades, let me get this chest piece off, alright?" Boulder soothes while rubbing his hand over Blades' rotor hub. "So I can hold you closer."  
Blades just nods, too weak to do it himself. Even though Boulder's fingers are larger and more blunt than his own, he is deft and careful in removing the bulky 'chopper pieces.

Out in their Sigma 17 ship, they were in their protoform awaiting kibble-scan when they land (if need be to blend in). It's not exactly naked like in human terms. To be naked and intimate, would be to bare their spark to another. Then of course there is the interfacing. A way to be intimate, without making the life time bond.  
Thus the removing of kibble-costume is not a sexual act, but it does bring their natural frames closer together. Boulder continues down Blades body until both of them are bare protoforms under his blanket. His large warm hands soothe and stroke not only up and down Blade's spine, but also over those cute natural helm fins.  
"I-I don't want Heatwave to see me weak and tease me about it."

Boulder nuzzles in and croons, "You are anything but weak, Blades. Your spark is torn between happiness and sadness. It's a change in life and it's hard.

"Di-did you feel like this when Graham got married?"  
Boulder shakes his head, his lips lingering a bit longer next to the younger mech's audio. "Not really, I had someone else I was spending time with."

Blades completely misses what Boulder is trying to say. Partially because Boulder's lips are doing strange things to his body. It's calming, but tingling. It's soothing and yet exciting. He turns his head to look into Boulder's optics only to find them off and his lips now brush across his own.

It's a long forgotten sensation. His valve might still be sealed, but he's had a chased kiss before. This first kiss with Boulder is chaste too, and Boulder pulls back bringing his optics to light. Blades swallows hard and looks into the depths of those optics.

Boulder has always been a sweet and deep mech, but there's something deeper here. "Blades, I was enjoying my time with you as much as Graham does with Amy and Danni does with Taylor."

Blades blinks, "You …like me? Like …like…?"  
Boulder cups the deep cheek, "Blades, I've been falling in love with you. I'm sorry, but I'm really glad Danni headed off for a bit, so that I can have you to myself?"

Blades goes weak in Boulder's arms. "Really?"

Boulder smiles wide and nods back, "Really, Blades. Can I show you?"  
He can only nod silently. Boulder leans in again and kisses Blades once more. This time his lips are plucking, nibbling, playing with Blades'. And then he's got the tip of his tongue touching Blade's lips.

"I… I don't know how. I've never-!" Blades is so shy he starts to turn away, but Boulder whispers against his lips:

"Do what feels good and natural to you. I'm patient. We are safe here on Earth and you can stay all night and any other night you want with me."  
A whimper escapes Blades and he presses up against Boulder again. This time, he mimics and tries to match Boulder's lip and tongue play plus a little bit more of what feels good to him.

Boulder melts into Blade's exploring kisses. They are wonderful lighting his spark ablaze and sending tingles all through his body. His hands mould, cup and caress pieces of Blade's body, but always careful to avoid the obvious hot spot at the interface panel (even though he can feel it warming up against his own).  
Soon they are both panting and tingling all over. Boulder knows his spike is aching to come out and play, but if this is Blade's first bit of making out, he is certainly not going to jump to interfacing. Instead, he knows he can hold the mech against his body all night and know that he is safe.

He calls the light off, and tucks them close together. Blades yawns, which is a good sign he will sleep well tonight.

"I would like to do that again, Boulder, if it's alright with you?"  
A light chuckle and a large hand to the cheek, Boulder presses a kiss to his helm fin. "I'd like that too, but let's not tell anyone yet, okay?"

Blades gives a soft snort and another yawn. "Yeah, right, like I want Heatwave teasing me about my lack of interfacing experience and how I'm lucky I know which end of a bot to kiss."

"Hey," Boulder gets Blade to look into his optics. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, he should be grumpy. I don't know any bot left who wants to interface let alone bond with him."

Blades optics go wide, "B-bond?"

Boulder smiles, "Yeah, I got it that bad for you. Watching Danni and Taylor today… and I know that Cody and Francine have been talking… yeah Blades… yeah. But I'm not going to pressure you."

Blades snuggles in even tighter to Boulder. "Even if I'm not ready for that tonight, you wanting to bond with me is one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me."

"Well, get used to it because now that you know how my spark feels about you, I've got a few more sweet things to tell you."  
Blades snickers, kissing the bit of Boulder right before him, "Can we do it in the morning though? Your spark is humming so nice right here."  
"Of course," Boulder whispers, and caresses Blades spine until he is sound asleep.

~~0~~

Chase pings Boulder waking him up in the morning. [You getting up this morning? Blades is missing and Heatwave is getting grumpy.]  
Boulder yawns and smiles to the bot tucked up against him. Blades looks so darn cute with his knees tucked under him with his aft in the air and his folded hands under his cheek. Almost like little infant sparklings sleep, even though Bolder doesn't see him as a sparkling at all. It's just Blades sweet nature coming out in his sleep.

A large hand caresses over Blades audio fin and pings Chase back knowing that Chase will be respectful. [He's not missing, he's here with me. Had a hard time sleeping with Danni being gone.]  
[Ah, very well. You both might want to get moving soon though.]

Boulder chuckles, [Alright, see you in a little bit.]

Now comes the hard part in how to wake Blades up. Boulder really doesn't want to wake him up at all, but also doesn't want him to catch grief from Heatwave either. Blades' tender spark is part of what makes him perfect for Rescue Bot duties.  
"Hey, Blades," Boulder strokes over his cheek again, "time to get up sweet-spark."

Blades wriggles closer to the warm body beside him. Already his voice is muffled from being half asleep but then buried between padding and Boulder's chest, it takes a keen audio to understand him. "Muha. Just five more."

Boulder chuckles and gives Blades a kiss this time, "I can't, Heatwave is on the war path."

"I don't like Heatwave right now."

That brings out a snort this time, "Well, honestly, I don't want to leave this spot either, but I know Heatwave will have my aft if I don't get moving."

Blades turns his head ever so slightly and looks up into Boulder's optics, "You really mean that?"

With a cheeky wink, Boulder sniggers, "Yeah, you know good and well Heatwave will try to take a piece out of me."

Blades rolls to his back becoming more alert. "No- I mean, the other part."

Those optics of Boulder's become darker in desire. Not just physical but his spark more so. Boulder leans over carefully cupping Blades' cheek once more. "Very much, Blades. I would love to just stay here beside you and talk where no one else can hear us."

Blades chews on his own lip and then asks, "Can we do some more of that kissing stuff too?" It surprises both of them how husky it comes out of the younger mech.

Boulder leans in and greedily kisses the question away. Blades curls his arms around Boulder's neck to keep him from retreating before he's ready. The optics close again and they slip into just the taste and feel of each other's mouths exploring. It's like a dream, but it's all real. Comfort and some warm feelings Blades has never felt before. Talking with their tongues but not saying words.

Soon Blades is feeling his body getting hotter and as much as he enjoys the kisses, he 'wants'. "Boulder, I want…more, but what is more?"  
"Touch me," Boulder groans and moves his kisses to taste, nibble, suckle on Blades' throat, chest, lips again and back down.

Blades does as Boulder asks. His fingers caress, trace, feel all the attributes of Boulder's unique body. Blades can feel something hard begging to come out of his body, but also wanting Boulder some how INSIDE him! He whimpers and rubs his body up against Boulder's.

Boulder feels it, just before it springs forth. His spike has had enough of the teasing and wants to fill Blades with more of his love. In a jump, he is off Blades and barreling out the door for a very cold shower.

Blades on the other hand is left a writhing embarrassed need on the berth. He gasps when he feels something spring forth from his body, and the rush of half relief. He's totally shocked when the hand on his thigh comes up over his body and feels something long and hard there. He looks down and gapes.

"Its finally happened." Part of his is relieved, but he's also scared and mostly confused.

It's been vorns beyond vorns since Cybertronian Biology 101. Blades isn't completely naive, he just hasn't needed this part of the class…until now. Interfacing is not something they generally sit around talking about! Occasionally Heatwave will bring up something he did or saw and Chase might recount something, but Boulder and Blades swiftly find other things to do.

Now, it's staring him in the face. One hard and very adult spike of white with pulsing glowing orange biolights right out of his interface area. On top of that, something warm and moist is making it's presence known a little lower and further back.

"Nuha!" he starts to panic.

[BLADES! Is everything alright? I just saw Boulder shoot out of his room and I know you're in there.] Chase pings in franticly.

"Ah!, um! Ha!…..oooooh," he stutters and then when he wraps his hand around it and tries to shove it back in, the most incredible and wonderful feeling floods his body. [Oh, don't know.]

[How are you feeling?]

[HA! Ummmm, yeahhhhhhh…] He doesn't realize that as he continues to stroke the hardened body appendage, that the line is still open to Chase.

Chases' optics go stark wide when he hears the sound coming from young Blades. That heady sound is the last thing he ever expected from him. Heatwave, oh yeah he's heard it too many times. Himself, yes a good number, and Boulder, it wouldn't surprise him-

Boulder! Swiftly he looks to the wash rack room and puts a few things together. "OH!"

Although all the humans are now adults, there are still some things he doesn't need them walking in on. He makes his way to the elevator and comes up to the main floor. From there, he locks out the controls and sends a ping to Heatwave (who is already out on patrol) not to allow the humans downstairs right now. He makes a ruse that there was an Energon spill that the other two are cleaning up. Everyone knows Energon is not good for humans, so this should work for now.

As for himself, he is very glad to be out of there while Blades and Boulder take care of their 'personal needs'.  
On top of that, he hopes they will find the courage to share their sparks with each other soon enough too.


End file.
